


暗度陈仓17

by mollylee0618



Category: KK - Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 12:18:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12481400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollylee0618/pseuds/mollylee0618





	暗度陈仓17

暗度陈仓（KK）17

17

 

昏暗的房间。

 

刚开始的时候只有隐隐约约的只有风吹过的声音在房间里飘荡。

然后就出现了渐渐接近的脚步声，听起来对方相当的匆忙，喘息的声音随着距离越来越近也变得明显起来。接着又出现了第二个脚步声，每一步都走得很沉，越来越近之后能明显得感觉到前者的脚步变得更迟缓和慌乱。

 

“啊啊啊啊啊......”

 

跟电视屏幕里同步响起的恋人的尖叫声反而吓了堂本光一一跳，本来沉浸在剧情里的光一这才发现自家恋人抱着抱枕整个人瑟缩成一团，躲在他后背又忍不住探出眼睛偷偷的看向剧情逐渐进入高潮的屏幕。被吓到的眼神看起来湿漉漉的，不自觉嘟起的嘴上还有自己咬出来的痕迹。

 

“刚....”

 

“诶？”光一叫他的声音都吓得刚身体一抖，接着整个人干脆像是无尾熊一样倒在光一怀里，“干嘛这个时候叫我啦，很吓人诶。”

 

光一并没有回答他，而是凑过去把刚整个人都揽进怀里，动作温柔的亲吻他的唇角。

 

晚上七八点的时候外面的天逐渐黑下来，最近又一直淅淅沥沥的下着小雨，两个人呆在光一的住处闲得无聊，刚就在光一那些电影碟里翻了个从没看过的恐怖片来看，结果倒把自己吓得够呛。

 

“既然害怕干嘛要看这个……我们换个别的。”

 

光一是知道刚怕这些东西的，早些年的节目让他去试胆去鬼屋，都把刚折腾的够呛，不过因为刚自己挑了这盘碟他才没反对。

 

刚却一本正经的摇了摇头，靠在光一的肩膀上。

 

“看别的片子和谁一起都行，可是恐怖片的话和别人在一起是不敢看的。”光一还没来得及对刚说出口的情话做出反应，他的恋人就又把脑袋埋在了他的胸口。“天呐这也太血腥了光一你怎么看这种片子！”

 

被莫名其妙责怪了堂本光一无辜的眨眨眼睛，什么这种片子，这电视剧在国外很火好不好，又不是什么奇怪的癖好。

 

“明明是你胆小。”

 

“才不，就是你有奇怪的癖好。”

 

“才不是。”

 

……

 

两位人前光鲜无比一个是受人追捧的音乐人一个是前途光明的警官，要是让别人听到这样幼稚到堪比保育院小班孩子的对话恐怕人家都不会相信，偏偏他俩你一句我一句说得还特别起劲，直到刚皱皱眉头，稍微的扬起下巴张嘴咬在了光一的侧颈上。

 

“嘶……”

倒不是多疼，只是突然咬上来的动作吓了光一一跳，下意识的嘶了一声。

 

“干嘛啦？”

 

也没改变姿势，甚至也没躲开一点，光一只是抬起手来覆在刚的后脑上，留长了的头发烫了卷，披散下来手感软软的非常好。

 

“传播病毒。”

 

这是在说电视剧里的情节，被丧尸感染者咬到或抓伤就会大面积传播的丧尸病毒。光一还没来得及接话说下去，就感觉到咬了他的人在轻轻舔着他留下的牙印，动作很轻巧的，舌尖滑过他的侧井，湿润的触感几乎是立刻让他后颈的汗毛立起来。

 

“你是要传播什么病毒？”

 

光一闻弦知雅意的从刚宽大的毛衣下摆伸手进去，来回摩挲着刚光滑的后腰，指尖流连在他的腰窝上，不轻不重的揉捏着。

 

刚的嘴唇就凑在他的耳根边，扑哧一声笑了出来。

 

光一换了个姿势，在沙发上把刚压在身下，两手撑在他的脑袋边看向身下的人，客厅里暖黄色的灯光在刚的眼睛里反射出温柔的光芒，就这么直直的看着他，盈满了柔软和依恋。

 

“我仔细想想……大概就是那种爱我爱到无可救药的病毒吧。”

 

刚微微的咬着下唇，在家里就会戴着戒指的手指轻轻的拂过光一衣领里露出来的锁骨，因为害羞而红起来的耳朵连带着脖颈都开始泛起红色。

 

光一倾身压上去，刚的毛衣已经被推到了胸部以上，呼吸已经开始紊乱起来的光一胡乱的抚摸着刚的身体，然后不断的亲吻就落在刚的唇边，耳根。刚拉扯着光一身上他买给他的针织衫，紧紧的抱住身上的人。

 

电视里精彩的剧情还在播放着，但是沙发上的两个人已经无暇顾及于此。

 

最近几天光一忙于警察局的事情，刚一边要忙自己的工作一边还要帮中居跟大企业牵线，更是忙得不可开交。难得两个人今天可以见面，对于彼此身体的渴求藏也藏不住。

 

光一性急的扯掉了刚上身的衣服，也不管现在的地点是在沙发上，狭窄的空间让刚不得不紧紧的搂着他才能保证自己不从沙发上滑下去，后来干脆伸出腿夹住了光一的腰。

 

这样主动的种种动作明显的取悦了光一，他甚至等不及脱掉刚身上的裤子，只是把手伸进去，先是肆意揉捏着刚光滑的臀部，享受着柔软的触感，然后才把手挪到前端来，握住了刚的欲望。

 

“只是亲吻刚就硬起来了呢……”

 

“……别讲废话……”

 

阔别许久的亲密接触，不仅对光一来说很煎熬，刚也一样，或者说这场情事其实是由他挑起来的。刚一边红着脸躲开了光一直直的看过来的目光，一边又很配合光一手底下的动作不断的挺起着自己的腰，甜腻的呻吟声就充满了整个客厅。

 

没多久刚就射了出来，缠在光一身上不断的喘着气，但是光一并没有放开他敏感的前端，沾了精液的手不断的揉捏着刚已经软下去的欲望，惹得刚不断的轻颤着，咬着下唇抱紧了光一的后背。

 

“别……呜……”

高潮时候的眼睛本来就水汪汪的，这下看起来更加的可怜，却只是更挑起光一的情欲和占有欲。

 

终于肯放过刚的下身之后，光一从刚的身后绕过去，沾了精液的食指探进刚的后穴里，被调教这么许久的后穴很快就把他的手指吞下去了，光一甚至能感觉到肠壁不断的吸着手指不让他离开。

于是光一皱着眉头加快了前戏的进度，虽然他有时候也非常享受这样一点一点的看着刚沉浸在欲望当中不能自拔任由他摆布的样子，但是在这种情况下他只想更快的插进刚的身体里，完全的拥有这个人。

 

刚非常乖顺的抱着自己的膝盖，露出后穴来方便光一的动作，下身一阵阵传来的快感伴随着空虚，只想让光一尽快的充满他的身体。

 

下一刻，光一就毫不客气地闯了进来，相当惊人的尺寸在经过了无数次的性爱之后还是在开始时会让刚有些不适应，但是更加让人难以忍受的是不断窜起来的快感，刚蜷缩着脚趾紧紧的搂住光一的后肩，被光一大开大合的动作折腾的不断发出甜腻的声音。

 

手机在这个时候不合时宜地响起来。

 

刚开始的时候沉浸在欲望的两个人都不想去理会这个手机，但是打电话来的人大有一种你不接我就一直打下去的态度，几次断掉之后铃声都再度响起。

 

在这种时候被打断，不论是光一还是刚都感觉很不爽，尤其当时刚伸手拿到放在茶几上的手机看到屏幕的时候就更加不爽了。

 

打来的人是浅井悠。

 

前天的时候，他的父亲正式结束了堂本家和浅井家的联姻，也就是说他和浅井悠的未婚夫妻关系正式结束。刚好那天光一很忙，刚自己一个人还在家里开了香槟庆祝自己终于摆脱掉了这么个倒霉玩意儿。

 

他实在是想不到对方为什么要这个时候打电话来，按道理说他们两家自此也算是撕破了脸，而他和浅井悠这个人撇开这层关系之后根本不熟悉。要不是他压根也不在意这个人，这个电话他也会删除掉的。

 

思及此，再不情愿也是正事重要，刚拍了拍光一示意他先起来，让他接了这个电话之后再继续。

 

但是把欲望埋在刚身体里的光一明显不这样认为，他不情愿的挺了挺腰，满意的看到刚的眼睛再度湿润起来，摁着刚的胯骨又进出起来，试图无视这个电话接着做下去。

 

本来冷静下来一些的刚又被他带的挑起了情欲，终究还是理智占了上风，光一也只能强忍着欲望停下来，但也不肯出来，只是保持着这个姿势一副我能做出的最大让步就是这个样子了。

 

刚知道光一这个人是个什么脾气，再说在这个时候停下来也的确很不人道，想着左右这个电话也打不了多久，干脆就任他去了。

 

“浅井桑，您找我有什么事情吗？”

 

电话那面的浅井悠一听刚连称呼都换掉了，就有了今天会碰上软钉子的预感，但还是选择了硬着头皮说下去。

 

“刚君还是叫我悠君就可以了，虽说我们现在不是未婚夫夫了，但是未来的事情也说不准嘛。”

“嘶……”

趴在自己身上的家伙故意向上顶了一下，刚一时没忍住发出了声音，然后赶紧咬住自己的嘴唇。开玩笑虽然他完全不在乎浅井悠这个人，但是也并没有任何的兴趣在别人面前上演一出活春宫。

“浅井桑有什么事情直说吧，不用拐弯抹角。”

 

这个电话持续的时间要是再长一点，他怕身上这个占有欲超过分的家伙今天会搞得他明天一整天都废掉。

 

“嗯，其实也没什么大事。”

 

“那我们明天再讲……”

 

“诶，等一下……其实是这样的，你也知道我最近已经立候补了，只是选举费用这边有些问题……我听说你在帮中居介绍企业家？”

按理说以浅井家的财产和裙带关系的一些公司来说，浅井悠参选其实是最不需要担心费用了。但是前一段时间刚让人放出去的那些资金往来的资料让浅井家的资金账户被冻结了，东京地检未必真的能查出什么有用的东西来，但此刻让浅井悠无法筹集到一定数目的费用，总能妨碍到他参选。

刚皱起眉头来。

这个圈子说大不大说小不小，浅井悠知道他在帮中居住不难理解。但是对方竟然能找上自己来真是让他觉得有些费解了——浅井悠到底哪里来的自信自己会帮他？还是说自己之前那一段时间的演技太成功，以致于让对方觉得自己是一个心无城府万事好商量的人？

 

而且提起中居而不说敬称这一点就已经让他很不满了，论理算起来中居和他一起立候补，年纪又比他长，怎么能直接称呼对方的姓名而不加任何的敬称？刚清楚这是因为出身于世家的浅井悠看不起穷人家出身自己一路打拼上来的中居，但是连自己有几斤几两重都不清楚就想托人帮忙，简直不是蠢可以形容的了。

而且蠢的确不是形容浅井悠的唯一一个形容词。

 

“我找到了充君现在住的地方，也查到了那个房子在你名下。刚君，考虑一下你自己的名誉，你也不希望这些内容被媒体添油加醋的写出来吧？”

 

刚简直要笑出来了，30岁的人了难道他要走什么无辜单纯人设吗，况且真的喜欢他的音乐的人也不会在乎这些东西。

 

既然被打扰了好心情，不回报一下可是不行的。

 

感觉到光一又开始不安分的厮磨的下身，刚决定尽快结束掉这通电话。

 

“浅井桑，其实我从很早就开始调查你身边的人了，你知道为什么吗，为的就是尽快有理有据的甩掉你。”

 

“什么？”

 

“不然你一直以为我是单身吗？”

“有机会介绍他给你认识。”

然后毫不犹豫的切断了电话，把手机丢在了一边。

本来以为被打断又等着这么一会儿的光一会不高兴，却发现对方笑眯眯的看起来心情大好，凑过来不住的亲吻着刚。

“怎么了？”

 

“就是觉得刚说的病毒如果存在的话，也是我传染给了刚。”

“像这样。”

说着，也搂着刚在他的侧颈上轻轻地咬了一口，和刚之前动作一样的伸出舌尖舔舐着，让怕痒的刚想躲又躲不开，身体一收紧后穴就跟着收紧，死死的绞住了光一埋在刚身体里的欲望。

 

“你看我说吧。”

 

刚无奈的笑笑，身体里不断上涌的欲望让他也有些把持不住，在沙发上两个人的动作实在是很受限，光一不断厮磨着蹭着他的下身却没有更激烈的刺激，让习惯了那样的性爱的他有些不能满足。

 

于是抬起手腕勾住光一的脖子。

 

“那么，丧尸先生，能挪到床上继续吗？”

 

“没问题。”

 

保持着插入的姿势就这样被抱到床上实在是有些羞耻，又不得不搂紧光一防止自己跳下去，就从沙发到卧室这么几步路的距离，让刚简直被折磨的不行。光一刚把他放下到床上，欲望就颤颤巍巍的射出来。

 

然而身上的人今年还一次都没有射过，精力无比充沛的不断的冲刺着，刚除了不断的求饶哭泣半点别的办法都没有，做到最后昏昏沉沉的都不知道自己到底射了几次，光一又是什么时候高潮的。

 

只在光一帮他洗完澡之后才迷迷糊糊地恢复了一点精神。

 

而光一今天的心情去看起来似乎特别好，洗好澡两个人重新回到床上之后又开始揉捏着刚的身体。

“不要了……”

困极了的刚毫无任何成效的推了推光一，也没能阻止对方把自己牢牢的抱在怀里，不过光一也没有再继续做什么，只是亲吻了刚的头顶轻轻地默念了几句。

“嗯，你说什么？”

困的眼睛都已经睁不开了的刚几乎是在用自己的潜意识回应，而回复他的是光一一个温柔的晚安吻。

“期待你介绍我们认识的那一天。”

 

第二天两个人都睡到日上三竿，光一要去警局处理伊达一郎的案子，在经历了这次投毒的案件之后，这个这辈子基本上没干过什么好事的家伙总算是发现了不存在他前半生当中的良心，答应光一在确保他的安全之后会把案件的整个经过告诉他，而今天就是他们约好的日子。

 

而刚约好了下午要跟神山里奈一起去吃饭的，虽然小姑娘对他怀抱有喜欢的感情，但刚还是觉得那都是少女在特定时期会对一些给自己离很遥远的人自然而然产生的憧憬，等距离感拉近之后反而会自然而然的消失。

 

然而作为情敌的光一却不这么觉得，煮茶的时候就一直念叨要跟着去。

“就是普通的吃个饭，你能不能好好去工作。”

 

“你是要跟对你有非分之想的人吃饭诶，我想跟着一起去再正常不过了。”

“瞎说，人家姑娘才多大岁数，什么非分之想。好啦，你看中居桑都发短信问我你这边的进度如何了，快点去工作。”

 

好说歹说才把自家别扭的恋人哄出门，眼看着时间还有一些，刚干脆打算把冰箱里前一天准备好的食材拿出来烤一些小饼干带给神山。

 

神山里奈最近投入了一个新的电视剧的拍摄当中，她这个年纪其实是不用安排这么多工作的，只是他自己跟木村说了她私底下也没有什么其他的爱好，要她一直工作也没关系。

 

木村是知道这个小女孩没有安全感的，如果工作能带给她安全感的话，那在身体条件能承受的范围内，事务所也乐意给她安排足够多的工作。

 

不过刚也是从这个阶段过来的，他知道工作非常忙碌的时候其实人的精神压力相对的也是很大的，所以他特地把两个人约定的地点选在了拍摄地附近的一家咖啡厅里。预约制的咖啡厅位置也比较私密，空间上来说也很容易让人放松，在拍摄间隙里他也想尽可能的让小姑娘放松一些。

 

因为地点很近，于是神山就选择了步行，一个人从写字楼间的小道间穿过的时候，再次碰上了自己的父亲。

 

这一次他依旧是来要钱的，但是手上却拿着让神山不得不掏出自己钱包的照片。

那是光一先生和刚桑的照片，两个人同撑了一把伞走进了公寓里，虽然没有特别亲密的肢体接触，但整张照片的氛围就让人会自然而然的觉得他们是一对。如果拿这照片的人不是自己的无赖父亲，神山都会觉得这张照片拍得非常好。

“你怎么能拍这种照片，不要脸！把照片给我！”

 

“谁让他上次多管闲事，我不过问我女儿要点钱，和他有什么关系。我就是闲啊，这些明星们，只要敢一直跟着总能拍到点什么，我上网查了，诶你说巧不巧，怎么多管闲事的人凑到一起去了。”

 

虽然神山一直非常讨厌自己的父亲，但她还是第一次这样的觉得自己父亲的嘴脸非常的令人感到厌恶，她父亲的可恶简直已经到了常人难以理解的程度，他怎么能把这样跌倒黑白的话如此理直气壮的说出来？

 

“你要多少钱，我给你。”

 

神山很清楚，她一旦开了这个先例给了她父亲钱，这就很有可能是一个无底洞。但是她现在别无选择，光一先生和刚桑的恋情已经非常辛苦了，不能因为她再生什么枝节。

 

“不多不多，你先给我100万。”

“我没有那么多。”

她红起来也不过就是这一两年的事情，还要付她跟母亲的房租和准备买房子的钱，怎么可能一下子掏的出这些钱来。

 

“你可以问这两位要啊，看他俩的身价我该是要少了，一千万也没什么问题吧。”

 

“你少狮子大开口，你敢找他俩你试试？！”神山厉声指责了自己的父亲，然而男人无动于衷，目光只集中在神山手里的钱包上，“一百万是吧，我会准备给你，我现在先给你10万，你把底片交给我。”

 

“给了你还能要钱吗？”神山的父亲半点也不顾及面前的人是自己未成年的亲生女儿，一把抢过神山的钱包把里面所有的现金都拿出来塞进自己的口袋。“等你把一百万都给我再说吧。”

 

“你……你无耻……”

 

“怎么跟你爸爸说话呢？我要不无耻骗得到你妈？能有你？”

 

男人的话越说越难听，神山死死的攥紧自己的手让自己不要哭出来，然后突然听到一声怒斥。

 

“你在干什么？”

 

在电视剧里共演的男演员跑过来之后的第一个工作是把她护在身后，明明只比她大一岁的男孩子也才刚刚高中毕业，神山记得她听经纪人提起过，虽然没记住名字，但他也知道这是这个男孩子第一次演戏，分量不重，但能拿到这个角色也挺不容易的。

 

“啧，怎么又是一个多管闲事的，我是她父亲，跟自己女儿聊聊天怎么了？”

 

“像你这种人根本不配当父亲！”

“关你小子屁事……哦～看上我闺女了是不是，家里有钱吗，有的话我可以把女儿交给你噢。”

 

“你闭嘴！”

如果不是觉得在他面前哭出来太丢人，神山真的快要忍不住自己的眼泪了，接着她就听见男孩子坚定的声音。

 

“不管我和神山桑是什么关系，任何一个陌生人都会站在她这一边的，因为您根本不配当一个父亲！甚至不配做人，快点走开不然我要叫警卫过来了，现在这种情况谁也不会向着你的。”

 

神山里奈的父亲啧了一声，把神山的钱包丢在地上之后扬长而去。

 

神山里奈就看着和自己同龄她还没记住名字的男孩子捡起地上的钱包，小心地拍聚会之后，双手叠在她手上。

 

“自作主张帮您说了这样的话，抱歉，也没能帮您把钱要回来。”

 

男孩子看起来很是懊恼，挠着后脑勺有些手足无措地跟神山道歉。

 

“没关系，钱的话都没关系，你跟我说平语就可以了，我记得经纪人说你比我大一岁的。”

“您还记得？……嗯，我比你大一岁，我叫高桥光，今年刚刚高中毕业，这是我第一部戏！和你合作很开心。”

 

神山这边看过剧本，他们两个人之间基本上没有什么对手戏，不过她还是点头笑了笑，把已经空空如也的钱包放进包里。

 

“里奈酱？”

 

在餐厅里久等神山不来的刚以为对方找不到路。特地沿着去往电视台的路线找出来，刚走过拐角就看到神山和另外一个不认识的男孩子站在一起。

“这位是……”

 

“我是高桥光，是神山桑电视剧的共演，这是我第一次出演，前辈请多指教！”

 

“高桥啊……”

刚就想起在城岛的餐厅碰到的那位不停长吁短叹的上班族大叔，对方似乎就提起过自己的孩子叫高桥光，不过那之后他一直都没有去过餐厅，也不知道这位是不是那位大叔的孩子已经如愿以偿地加入了艺能界开始演戏。

不过眼前男孩子元气满满的样子一样很讨人喜欢。

 

“既然是里奈酱的朋友，那就一起来吧？”

 

“不不不算不上什么朋友，我……我……我只是路过，不打扰二位。”

这种来自大物的突如其来的要求让刚刚迈入娱乐圈的高桥光有些懵，下意识的就赶紧摇头摆手的拒绝，其实内心是向往的但是因为有些害怕所以显得好像很不情愿一样。

 

豆豆本来紧皱着眉头的神山里奈扑哧一声笑出来。

 

“光君不想跟我做朋友吗？”

 

“没有，没有，我不是这个意思。”

 

男孩子急得脸都红了起来，不停的摇着头表示自己不是这个意思。

 

刚笑起来，伸手点了点神山里奈的额头示意她别闹了，然后三个人一起走向咖啡厅。

 

在隐秘性很好的角落坐下之后高桥光自然说起了刚刚的事情，刚有些担忧的看了脸色非常难看的神山一眼，安抚似的拍了拍她的肩膀。

 

“没关系的，下次他再来就直接报警就好，警局那边我会帮你打招呼的。”

 

神山低着头，咬着唇不说话。

 

“里奈酱？”

刚关切的眼神让神山里奈无法说谎，左右旁边的高桥光也不知道他们说的是什么，干脆就把刚刚的事情和盘托出了。

 

她本来以为刚至少会皱起眉头来觉得困扰，却没想到自己憧憬的男性只是笑着摇了摇头。

 

“里奈酱不用觉得困扰，不要委屈自己去做就可以了，其他的事情我们会解决。”

 

“可是……”

 

“不要觉得是给我们添麻烦了，没有他也可能会有其他的人拍的，这是早晚都要面对的事情，反而你告诉我们了就会让我们有一个防备。”

 

然后两个人之间就陷入沉默，这个空间里只剩下高桥光在嚼着刚带来的小饼干的声音。

 

一个……两个……三个……

 

神山里奈终于在高桥光不断的往嘴里塞小饼干的过程当中忍不住了，伸手拍了一下高桥光的手背。

 

“这是刚桑做给我的……”

 

男孩子的性格是真的非常爽朗，虽然放下了手里的饼干，但是语气毫不在意的摇摇头。

 

“可是好吃嘛，我妈烤的饼干简直是人间惨剧，全世界也就我爸吃得下去。”

 

“那我不管，别吃了，别吃了，都是我的。”

 

“哎呀，不要那么小气，再给我一个嘛。”

 

看着眼前的少年少女为了一块饼干吵闹起来，刚不由得发自内心的微笑起来。

 

正因为有时候一点点的小事就会让人开心起来，生活才显得没那么苦涩。他没有看到那些照片拍摄的是什么，也不知道神山的父亲那里到底有多少照片，他们两个人现在首要的工作就是去防患于未然。

 

但是他的内心现在却是无比轻松的，终归他和光一要有公开的那一天，按部就班的走也好，突发意外也好，但是你会很清楚所有的一切都会有人和你一起面对，而你们会迎来的那个明天一定是光明的。

 

这就足够了。

 

tbc.


End file.
